Blink
by AgentFiyeroSummers
Summary: When Evan Harper moved to New York city he didn't expect to actually have to use his powers to save people's lives. Forced out of hiding his powers, he catches the attention of the Avengers. And really, who can say 'No' when the Avengers and SHIELD try to recruit you? Certainly not Evan's annoying crush that seems to be developing.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own the Avengers.  
Warnings: Violence, Language._

_Pairing = OMC/?_

_The pairing is up to you! Because I can't decide on who I want to write for._

_Let me know via pm/review and I'll start keeping score._

_This story might be either slash or het, just warning you now._

**LINEBREAK**

I sighed and turned to face Jack as he cleared his throat.

"You should really wait until we're moved in fully before you start talking" I cut in before he could speak.

Jack blinked at me before pouting "Actually" he said ignoring me "I was thinking that we should get your _you-know-what_ set up before we finish" he explained.

"I really hope you're not using my mother's slang" I said hopefully eyeing him with fake concern.

Jack blinked at me confused before grimacing "Ew!" he exclaimed "That's just… no! Why would I be talking about your junk? That's ew!" he whined flailing his hands around his head like he was trying to ward off a fly or something.

I sighed again "Then I hope you're not using _your_ mother's slang" I corrected.

Jack blinked at me again before sighing dramatically "I'm not talking about that" he said dismissively "I was talking about your lair" he explained.

I turned away the moment the 'L-word' escaped his mouth "Not interested" I said over my shoulder as I picked up one of my boxes and started walking towards the flat's master bedroom.

"Come on!" Jack yelled rushing after me "This is different! We're in the big city! No one will know it's you here!"

I glared at him as I dropped the box onto the bed "My bed" I declared pointing at it.

Jack nodded rapidly darting forward and dragging me to the other door in the room and threw it open gesturing at the walk-in wardrobe "And your Lair!" he exclaimed happily.

I stared into the room before turning to glare at him "You only liked this flat because of the built-in Lair didn't you?" I asked accusingly.

Jack blushed and looked away mumbling something.

I raised my eyebrow and cleared my throat at him making him huff "Yes" he admitted.

I shook my head "And here I believed you were only interested in the kitchen" I muttered.

"I am!" Jack argued "It's really cute and it fits me perfectly" he explained "But the built-in Lair was the real deal breaker!"

I glared at him again "I'm not becoming a Superhero" I said bluntly "New York already has some".

Jack groaned "Oh come on!" he begged "Please!"

"I'll think about it" I lied unrepentantly "Just don't bring it up for a while so that I can have time to process it".

Jack nodded quickly grinning before he darted from the room.

I grimaced "He always falls for that" I said softly before turning and looking out the window at the large tower on the horizon "This city has the Avengers" I muttered "They can do my 'civic duty' for me".

A loud smash from the living room made me grimace, and here I thought living with Jack would be easy, after all we practically lived together anyway.

Apparently not judging by the fact that I want to kill him already.

**LINEBREAK**

"Evan! Can we get this?" Jack asked "Please!"

I blinked rapidly, leaning away from the thing in Jack's hands so it wasn't in my face.

My eyebrows shot up at the sight of the 'Black Widow' pillow cases.

"No" I said firmly.

Jack's face fell "PLEASE!" he begged "I _need_ it!"

I closed my eyes and counted to ten before opening them to see Jack's hopeful face "No you don't" I denied "Now put it back".

Jack's bottom lip started quivering as he clutched them to his chest.

"Fine!" I snapped losing my resolve "But you're paying for them with your own money" I warned him.

Jack beamed and nodded quickly scurrying off.

"You two are so cute" the store clerk said smiling softly.

My eyes widened as I shook my head "We're not together!" I exclaimed "We're just sharing a flat".

My argument was ruined by Jack running back and giving me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek as the store clerk giggled.

"Of course you're not" she said smugly before gesturing for me to follow her "Now is this what you were looking for?" she asked waving her hand at a shelf.

I frowned leaning in "Looks like it" I said softly picking one up and reading what it said on the label "Yes, it is" I agreed "You wouldn't happen to know where I can get the filling would you?" I asked hopefully.

She giggled again at my hopeful and lost face before gesturing for me to follow her again and leading me away.

**LINEBREAK**

"Did you get everything?" Jack asked bouncing up to me.

I glared at him "With no help from you" I confirmed.

"I helped!" Jack argued annoyed.

I snorted "Skipping around clutching a Black Widow cushion singing under your breath isn't helping me" I pointed out.

Jack shrugged "He's just grumpy" he explained to the clerk who had helped me "He didn't get his way and now he's taking it out on society".

I smiled apologetically at the smiling woman "He's insane" I countered "With a Superhero fetish" I added noticing he had added another Avengers cushion "How many Avengers things do you need?" I asked.

Jack blinked at me slowly "Just yours" he admitted.

I glared at him as he turned to the store clerk "He's going to join the Avengers you know" he said nodding "He's".

I cut him off with my hand over his mouth, glaring at him I put the stuff I was buying onto the counter for the clerk to ring through "He's insane" I repeated "He wants me to join the Avengers without any form of superpower or death wish" I explained.

The clerk opened her mouth to reply when an explosion sounded outside making us all jump and flinch away shocked.

My eyes widened as I saw the wall of the store being smashed in as a boulder was thrown through it.

The clerk screamed as another boulder flew towards us.

On instinct I leapt forward grabbing both the clerk and Jack by the arm and pulling them close to me.

The clerk screamed again as the boulder bounced straight through us like we weren't there bowling over the displays and shelves behind us.

"Move" I ordered pulling them away from the ex-wall.

We stumbled across the store as more boulders were thrown in.

The clerk raised her hands to push at the door and whimpered as her hand went right through it, ignoring her I yanked her and Jack through the door and looked around.

A tall red-head was conjuring boulders and throwing them at a familiar group of superheroes.

I groaned before tugging the two of them down the street away from the fight "Just run!" I yelled.

They both got the hint and started running, thankfully the clerk didn't question why we were just running _through_ everything in the way instead of going around it.

I yelped as a man flew straight through me to crash into the ground.

As the man stood he raised his hands another boulder beginning to form in his hands.

Pulling the clerk and Jack to a stop I raised my hands and flicked them at the boulder as he threw it at us.

The clerk screamed and Jack whooped as the boulder exploded.

The red-head's eyes widened and he raised his hands again.

I flicked my hands again and the man froze.

I grabbed the clerk and Jack's arms again and ran to the side, darting through a wall into a building.

The clerk tugged her arm free as I looked around the gathered crowds looking worried and harried from the red-head's attack.

"Really" the clerk gasped out staring at me "No superpowers, in any form" she said shaking her head "And if you do something like holding me in front of a flying boulder again I'm going to kill you" she warned tossing her hair over her shoulders "How's _that_ for a death wish?"


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own the Avengers.  
Warnings: Violence, Language._

_There is now a poll on my profile for the pairing.  
You don't need to worry about picking now since the story is going to go for a while longer before the attraction part kicks in._

**Evan/Tony – **1  
**Evan/Steve – **1

* * *

"I hate you" I said as I dragged Jack into our apartment.

Jack stopped squawking and blinked at me in shock "What?" he asked confused.

I pushed him onto the couch and glared at him "You tried to bloody blow my cover!" I exclaimed.

"They're the Avengers!" Jack argued "They won't let you join them unless they know who you are!"

My glare darkened making him stop talking "I don't want to join the Avengers!" I snapped "I don't know how many bloody times I have to tell you that!"

"Why not?" Jack asked "You've got powers! Why shouldn't you use them to help people?"

I growled at him "Because I know what I want to do with my life, and being a superhero isn't it!" I exclaimed.

"But why not?" Jack repeated.

"Because!" I shouted making him flinch.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked him slowly "We said we would be friends forever" I reminded him "And so far we've been friends ever since, but if you keep bringing this up then I'm out of here" I threatened him.

Jake looked at the floor without saying anything as I glared at him.

"You're like the brother I never had" I said softly "Which means you should know that I don't want that. You should know what my dream is".

"To own a restaurant" Jack admitted "I would be the head chef and you would run the place".

I nodded slowly "Yeah, we've both had that dream since before we even met" I exclaimed "So why would you think that I would want to be a superhero?" I asked.

Jack sighed sadly "It would be just so cool" he muttered "Being friends with a superhero".

I shook my head "But why?" I asked "What more could you say beyond 'I'm friends with a superhero'? Why would you need that to be happy?"

Jack winced "I'm sorry" he mumbled.

"Don't be" I denied "Just please drop it".

Jack winced again before nodding "I should get ready for class" he said softly "It starts in two hours and I need a shower".

I snorted "I'm dirtier than you so I get first shower" I corrected "I need to be at work soon anyway".

Jack grinned at me "Make me" he said darting toward the bathroom.

"Don't blink!" I shouted flicking my hand out freezing him in place.

With a smirk I walked past him into the bathroom whistling happily

* * *

"Were you really late because of that villain the Avengers were fighting?"

I sighed and nodded to Liz "Yeah" I confirmed "I was in the furniture store when the boulders started flying in, I barely made it out".

Liz's eyes widened "That is so cool" she said slowly "Did you see Captain America?" she asked hopefully "He's gorgeous" she exclaimed.

Liz narrowed her eyes at me "Do you think he's gorgeous?" she demanded.

I raised my eyebrows at her "Shouldn't you be taking orders?" I asked her pointedly.

She rolled her eyes "I should" she agreed "But you're trying to dodge the question, which means I want to know the answer" she pointed out throwing her arms around my neck and pulling me to her chest.

I huffed "You're married" I reminded her "So stop teasing me with what I can't have and work" I said with a smirk.

Liz grinned at me winking slowly as she turned and walked around the counter to the couple that just entered the café.

I shook my head, unable to keep back my own smile and started wiping down the counters.

"Hey kid" the voice called from behind me.

I turned and raised my eyebrow at the Liz's husband Mark, who was looking at me from the door to the kitchen "You alright?" he asked.

I nodded "I'm fine" I said honestly "I wasn't even touched by a stray pebble".

Mark nodded as he eyed the news report on the TV above the counter "As long as you're sure" he muttered.

* * *

I blinked as I watched Jack rushing around the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked slowly.

Jack glanced at me "Cooking" he said bluntly.

My eyebrows shot up as I watched him pouring chocolate milk into a bowl.

"First" I started "You don't like using chocolate in your baking" I reminded him.

Jack paused and glanced at me again as I stepped closer to the kitchen "Second" I continued "You are supposed to be in class".

"We made pies" Jack confirmed "I've never used spinach in my pies before, I liked it" he rambled.

"What happened?" I asked slowly.

I saw Jack's jaw clench. My eyes narrowed as Jack put some chocolate pieces on the stove.

"You only use this much chocolate when something happened" I said.

Jack ignored me as he darted around the kitchen. "Jack" I snapped making me freeze and look at me "What happened?"

Jack grimaced "I'm sorry" he blurted.

I blinked at him "Alright?" I guessed.

Jack slammed down the bowl he was holding "I had no choice!" he shouted making me jump.

"I believe you" I exclaimed confused.

Jack never acted like this. Jack was a bouncy happy golden retriever in human form, not this.

"Jack" I said slowly "What happened?"

Jack's face twisted with emotions I couldn't place "I'm sorry" he repeated.

My jaw dropped as I saw the tears building up in his eyes and I shifted awkwardly. "Uh, Jack?" I called as he ran from the kitchen towards his bedroom.

Surprised I darted after him in time to see him squeezing himself into his closet.

I grimaced as Jack fell back into a habit I thought he had shaken off years ago.

"Jack" I called "It must be pretty bad for you to be hiding in your closet like when you were thirteen".

Jack glanced out at me and huffed "I had no choice" he muttered.

I moved over and nudged his feet making him pull them up to his chest, I slipped into the closet opposite him and studied his face patiently.

"You know" I began "The reason you stopped doing this is because someone thought we were gay because we kept disappearing into closets together".

Jack looked at me in shock before snorting in laughter "Yeah" he said softly "And then you had to go and admit that you weren't hiding in the closet with me because we were together because Luke thought you were cheating on him with me".

I nodded with a grin as I dove through my memories "He dumped me" I reminded him "And then Chloe avoided me for months because she thought I only liked guys and wanted to get over me".

Jack chuckled "I remember the look on your face when you confronted her and she told you that she had been crushing on you since she was eleven" he paused as I grimaced "I still think you two were perfect for each other" he pointed out.

I shrugged awkwardly as I leaned back "I loved her" I admitted "And she felt the same way, but we couldn't stay together".

Jack raised his eyebrow at me "You never told me the truth about why you broke up" he muttered.

I grimaced "We were each other's firsts" I admitted "I felt like I had shagged my sister" I said with a shudder.

Jack snorted and burst into laughter making me glare at him "It's not funny" I exclaimed pouting "I felt dirty!"

My words only made Jack laugh harder "She told me the same thing!" he gasped out.

I put more power into my glare only to pout and cross my arms as my face flushed as Jack continued laughing.

"I had no choice" Jack blurted watching me hopefully "I'm sorry".

I sighed, we were back to that again.

"You haven't told me what happened yet" I pointed out.

Jack winced "They didn't give me a choice" he muttered "They don't follow the rules".

I frowned "Who don't?" I demanded, not liking where this was going.

"They couldn't see your face" Jack whispered "But they could see mine".

I felt my face paling "Jack?"

"They found me" Jack said slowly "They had a telepath, they know who you are".


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own the Avengers.  
Warnings: Violence, Language._

_To the people who noticed Evan was Bisexual, it was just a way for me to leave either Evan's options open for the pairing._

**Evan/Tony – **2  
**Evan/Clint – **2  
**Evan/Steve – **1

* * *

I blinked slowly at the look of horror on Jack's face.

"A telepath took the information from your mind?" I asked him slowly.

Jack nodded looking guilty.

"So you didn't verbally tell them anything?" I asked.

Jack frowned and shook his head.

"So why are you panicking?" I asked casually.

Jack opened his mouth but snapped it shut quickly "I dunno" he mumbled "I thought it counted".

I scoffed "Did you make some sort of 'Gee, I wish I knew who that was' comment and gestured wildly at me?" I asked,

Jack blinked before snorting out a laugh "No" he admitted his confidence returning.

"Then you didn't tell them did you?" I asked pointedly.

"No" Jack repeated grinning.

"So you didn't betray me then?" I asked.

Jack shook his head quickly "No!" he blurted.

"Then you have no problem finishing making me that chocolate cake you started?" I added.

"No" Jack said happily before frowning "Bastard, I'm going to get you back for that" he threatened.

I grinned at him "Blink!" I shouted flicking my hands out.

Whistling I stood and stepped from the closet as Jack sat there frozen.

"He'll be fine there for a while" I muttered smirking "I need to think things through anyway".

* * *

"Where are you going?" Jack asked me as I left my room "I thought you had a night off tonight?"

I turned and looked at the shorter man "I do" I confirmed "And when did you unfreeze?" I asked curiously.

Jack shrugged "Around an hour ago" he admitted "I wanted to finish the cake before I braved entering your room".

I grimaced "Oh" I answered "Good luck with that" I called over my shoulder as I headed towards the door.

"Oi!" Jack yelled "Where are you going?" he demanded.

I sighed "I'm powerful" I reminded him "And my powers are flashy and not always painful".

Jack nodded "You're going to get bitches, got ya" he interrupted me.

I blinked at him "I was going to go on a rant about fireworks but yeah actually, I've got a date with Rebecca" I admitted "That store clerk from the other day, so yeah, I'm getting bitches" I agreed.

Jack's eyes narrowed "Rebecca as in that store clerk Rebecca as in the cute blonde whose life you saved?" he pressed.

I rolled my eyes "Yes" I confirmed "Rebecca as in the cute blonde whose life I saved".

Jack grinned "Good luck" he said suddenly "Everyone loves a blonde".

I couldn't resist rolling my eyes again "Is that just because we're blonde?" I asked pointedly.

"You're not blonde" Jack argued "You're more of a really light brown, or very dirty blonde. But you're not blonde".

"How can I be a dirty blonde if I'm not blonde?" I asked confused.

Jack paused and went over what he said in his head "Shut up" he snapped "Go on your date already".

* * *

I moaned softly as I saw a red-headed woman approaching our table.

"Be glad we've finished eating" I said to Rebecca who frowned at me over her shoulder as I held her jacket up for her to slip into.

"What do you mean?"

"Evan Harper" the red-headed greeted "I'm here on behalf of".

I winked at Rebecca as the Black Widow started talking and flicked my hand out at her.

"Whoa" Rebecca muttered staring at the frozen Black Widow "She's fast".

I nodded slowly as I stared at the gun pointing at my crouch "All I did was flick my hand at her, and she drew her gun on me" I muttered.

"You _did_ blow that rock up with a flick of your hand" Rebecca reminded me.

I shrugged as I paid the waiter and walked straight towards the wall holding Rebecca's hand "Let's go this way" I said cheerfully.

"Wait what?" Rebecca exclaimed before squeaking as we walked straight into the wall.

"I don't like doing that" Rebecca muttered as she realised we were standing in the alleyway next to the restaurant we went to "Don't you forget to turn it on sometimes?" she asked me.

I shrugged at her as we walked towards the street "Once or twice" I admitted "But once I figured out how to do it without fail I stopped, it hurt".

"Duh" Rebecca muttered.

"Hold on" I said flicking my hand to the left. "Run!" I ordered.

A giggle escaped Rebecca's lips as we darted down the street. "What are we doing?" she gasped out as we reached a park.

I grinned "Remember the other day?" I asked her "They tracked me down".

Understanding formed on Rebecca's face "So why are we running?" she asked looking around.

"Because I want nothing to do with them" I explained "They brought a telepath who read my friend's mind just to find me, I get the feeling they won't take 'no' for an answer".

Rebecca sighed "And here I was looking forward to a movie" she said.

"Subtle" I muttered raising my eyebrow at her "If you want a movie you'll have to wait for date two, I don't want to remain on the town when they are around".

Rebecca smiled at me "A second date? Sure, sounds interesting" she said smugly.

I rolled my eyes as we came out of the other side of the park "Perfect" I agreed "Shall I walk you home or would you prefer a taxi?"

Rebecca snorted "You've been in New York for five months now right?" she asked "You obviously have a lot to learn".

I smirked and raised my hand "I find it insulting that you think I couldn't get you a taxi" I said pointing to a taxi about to drive past "Freeze frame?" I asked.

"Uh, what?" Rebecca asked confused.

I grinned flicking my fingers "Freeze Frame" I repeated gesturing at the now frozen taxi.

"How does that work?" Rebecca asked cautiously.

Leading her over to the taxi I waved casually at the driver who was staring at us with wide eyes "I only froze the car, not the driver" I explained "Why spent hours hunting down a taxi when you can do this?"

Rebecca laughed softly as she shook her head "Be careful" she warned "You keep pulling stunts like this and you'll never get rid of me".

I grinned at her as she approached the taxi "Excuse me?" she asked the shocked driver "But would you mind?"

* * *

"EVAN!" Jack shouted as I entered the apartment.

"JACK!" I exclaimed back.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

Rolling my eyes I swatted him around the head as I passed behind the couch heading towards my bedroom.

"You have fun?" Jack asked following me.

I grimaced "She's a lovely girl, but I doubt we'll make it past date three" I admitted.

Jack raised his eyebrow darting past me to jump onto my bed "Why not?" he questioned.

I shrugged "We don't click" I told him.

Jack frowned "Like with Max?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes "Max and I never dated" I corrected him "Max was because I hadn't gotten any since my nineteenth".

"HA!" Jack shouted "You admitted it!" he smirked at me smugly.

"Don't know what you're talking about" I denied leaning against my bookcase.

"Admit it" Jack ordered "Whenever you date people you start to see them as family, the only way you can get a proper shag is if you don't know them".

I snorted before grimacing "Yeah yeah" I muttered "So what? I bond with people easily".

Jack smirked again "You have no luck do you?" he asked.

Glaring at him I tugged my jacket off "At least I can get dates" I countered.

Jack shrugged "Yeah well you start off with a date and end with a new brother or sister" he reminded me.

"Don't remind me" I muttered walking forward to throw myself onto my bed next to Jack "By the way they tried to ambush me".

"What?" Jack exclaimed, shock evident on his face "They attacked you?"

I groaned and shook my head, burying my face into my pillow "Widow approached me while we were finishing dinner" I explained.

"Did you get her number?"

I groaned again at the typical Jack question.

"I don't want anything to do with them, that includes dating" I pointed out "And besides, I wasn't going to try get her number when I was on a date".

"So if you weren't on a date?" Jack asked "Could I convince you to slip her my number?"

I lifted my head to glare at him "In the seconds it took me to freeze her she had her gun half-drawn" I said slowly "When I froze her, it was pointing at my balls. I'm _not_ going to give her a reason to actually aim for them".

Jack paled slightly. "Right" he agreed "What about Captain America?" he asked.

I blinked at him "If the mood was right" I admitted.

"Tony Stark?" Jack asked grinned.

With a snort I dropped my head back onto my pillow "That man knows how to get bitches" I muttered "But I refuse to be one of them".

Jack snorted "Captain America totally though right?" he asked.

I turned my head to look at him "You're straight" I reminded him.

Jack shrugged "I know" he confirmed "But you're not, so if I can't-slash-won't sleep with Captain America I can at least live vicariously through you".

"I'm not telling you stories about me having sex" I said strictly.

Jack stared at me "Ew" he muttered "You would like that you perv".

I blinked in confusion as Jack rolled off the bed and left the room muttering about perverted brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

_I don't own the Avengers.  
Warnings: Violence, Language._

* * *

I groaned as I heard my phone ringing.

Reaching out I felt blindly for my phone, grasping at my bedside cabinet. I groaned again as I felt it bump against my hand and fall to the floor.

Forcing myself to wake up faster I rolled out of bed and landed on the floor, tugging the blankets down with me accidently.

I grimaced as I reached under me and pulled my phone out from beneath my shoulder blades and answered it.

"Harper, Evan" I mumbled into the phone.

"Hey Evan" Liz's voice said way too cheerfully for this time of morning "Are you still sleeping?" she asked shocked.

"Trying to" I admitted "But it's a little difficult when your co-worker is keeping you awake with a phone call" I explained in a deadpan.

Silence echoed down the phone before Liz spoke again "What were you doing last night?" she asked slowly.

"Sleeping" I muttered.

"Seriously?" Liz asked shocked "You do realise that it's four in the afternoon right?"

I lifted my head from the floor and squinted at the clock "Huh, it is too" I mumbled.

"Right" Liz said slowly "Anyway, can you take my shift tonight?" she asked hopefully.

I blinked in confusion "You forgot your anniversary" I realised.

"You knew?" Liz demanded "How is it that everyone but me remembered?"

I chuckled sleepily "Because you forget that you're wearing your glasses straight after you put them on" I explained.

"Shut up" Liz mumbled.

"I'll do it" I confirmed "But you'll owe me".

"Definitely!" Liz exclaimed happily "I owe you big time!"

"I know" I muttered as I tried to extract myself from my blanket cocoon "When is your shift?"

"Leah gets off at five and I handle the dinner rush by myself" Liz explained.

I paused and grimaced "Yay" I said dryly "You definitely owe me".

"Thank you so much!" Liz exclaimed before hanging up suddenly.

I sighed and dropped my head back down to the floor. Apparently I had slept all day, I hadn't done that since.

"Hey Evan!" Jack said happily bursting into my room "You're finally up, you haven't slept all day since you were fourteen".

Right.

"I have work" I mumbled as I struggled against my blankets.

"If you blow up another set of blankets you're paying for it alone" Jack warned as I raised my free hand.

I hesitated for a moment before sighing "Help me then" I ordered.

Jack rolled his eyes and padded over to help me "You owe me" he threatened "We were going to go to the movies tonight".

"And that is the reason people think we're dating" I reminded him as he helped me to my feet.

"Hell no" Jack said scrunching his nose up "I've seen you naked and I'm not going there".

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" I muttered as he turned to leave the room.

"Just saying Evan" Jack called over his shoulder "My arse is too pretty to risk".

I blinked in confusion as he closed the door behind him before shaking my head.

"Moron" I mumbled as I looked around for my uniform.

* * *

"Uh Evan?" Jackson asked slowly sticking his head into Kayla's office "There is, uh, someone asking for you".

Kayla's eyebrow raised as she turned to me "Did they give a name?" I asked seeing her annoyance on her face.

Jackson swallowed nervously "Tony Stark" he blurted "Tony Stark is asking for you".

I sighed "Tell him I've been jamming on the saxophone all morning" I ordered.

Jackson frowned and looked confused "What?" he asked slowly.

"I'm at the morgue identifying my cat" I said randomly.

"He's Tony Stark" Jackson exclaimed.

"I'm trying to discover what Foxes say" I ordered turning back to Kayla.

I watched as Kayla's lip twitched as Jackson spluttered behind me "But he's Tony Stark!" he repeated.

"And this is Kayla Sanson" I introduced waving my hand at our boss "And my boss trumps Tony Stark".

"Just hurry up" Kayla ordered "Deal with him ASAP".

I nodded and stood up and quickly left the room.

"Ah! Evan!" Stark exclaimed as I entered the main room of the café.

"No" I said instantly as the two men with Stark turned to spot me.

"Mr Harper?" the blonde man asked.

Captain America it seemed, judging by his muscles.

Which I wasn't going to fanboy over, I swear.

"Captain" I replied stiffly before my eyes darted over to the other man.

I eyed the brown hair man curiously, unable to place him.

Either Hawkeye or the Hulk, not sure which,

"Evan, we've been looking for you for a while!" Stark said loudly.

"SHIELD sent a telepath after Jack two weeks ago" I corrected "They knew where I was".

Stark blinked at me "They didn't tell me" he muttered pouting.

"Director Fury has told us to keep away from you" the Captain admitted "You're an unknown so he was worried you might be hostile".

"I will be if he doesn't leave me alone" I snapped.

"Fury won't like that" the brown-haired man mumbled, his smooth voice sending shivers down my spine.

"I don't care" I admitted annoyed.

"Who cares about Fury?" Stark exclaimed "We found you not him".

"Shut up" I ordered before turning back to the brown-haired man "And which one are you?" I asked curiously "Hulk or Hawkeye?"

The brown-haired man blinked at me with a small smirk tugging at his lips.

"So Evan" Stark said ignoring my order "Can I get a coffee? Black no sugar"

"Shut up" I repeated before glancing between the brown-haired man and the Captain "So why is Fury so interested in me?" I asked.

"You're an unknown" the brown-haired man said "He wants to find your loyalties and change them to him. Someone with the abilities you've shown would be an asset to SHIELD".

"Fury doesn't take no for an answer" Tony interrupted cheerfully "Why do you work here? This place is a mess!"

"Last warning Stark" I threatened.

God, that man was so much like Jack.

"I'm afraid Tony is right" the Captain apologized "Fury will just harass you until you agree to something".

"I'm not interested" I explained "You can tell him that".

"He won't accept that" the brown-haired man warned.

"No seriously, this place looks like" Tony began.

"Shut up!" I snapped flicking my hand at him.

The Captain jumped as the brown-haired man reached for his back pocket.

"Is he?" the Captain began.

"Frozen" I interrupted "A total stasis. He'll be fine as long as I don't lose my temper and reverse the process".

"Reverse it?" the brown-haired man asked eyeing Stark curiously.

"The opposite of slowing his atoms down until they freeze" I said slowly waving my hand in front of Tony's face "Speed them up until they break about".

"What you did to the boulder" the Captain said slowly in realisation.

"Boom" I agreed turning away from them "Fury gets one warning" I informed them "Then he gets frozen. And the third time he gets blown up".

Ignoring them I walked away and went back behind the counter and entered the rear of the building flicking my hand behind him.

"Crap I mean" Stark continued before cutting himself off "What just happened? Where did he go?" Stark asked as I hid behind the door.

"He froze you Tony" the Captain informed you "Did you have to act like, well you?"

"I'm Tony Stark" Stark exclaimed "Everyone loves me!"

"Except people with standards" the brown-haired man said.

"Don't be like that Legolas" Stark argued.

"Tony!" the Captain snapped "Leave him alone".

"It's alright Cap" the man I know knew to be Hawkeye said "Stark will learn, or he'll get blown up. I don't mind either".

"Clint" the Captain scolded as their voices got quieter as they left the café.

"Clint" I mumbled before shaking my head.

I refused to crush on anyone, especially not a member of the Avengers, an organization I refused to get involved with.

* * *

"Do I want to know why Tony Stark showed up in my café asking for you?" Kayla asked as I re-entered her office.

"He was trying to sell something" I deadpanned.

Another smile tugged at Kayla's lips "Seriously" she ordered.

I shrugged "His boss thinks I'm someone I'm not and he wanted to know why" I admitted cryptically.

Kayla's eyebrow shot up "And is this someone a person who can freeze people with a single wave of their hand?" she asked.

"Like that guy on the TV when that red-head attacked and the Avengers fought him off?" I asked innocently "Maybe, maybe not. His boss hasn't actually said anything to me".

Kayla rolled her eyes before staring at me "Don't miss work" she ordered "And I don't want any pathetic 'I'm sick' lies when leading a double life gets to be too much for you".

I blinked in shock "You want me to become a superhero?" I asked slowly.

"I don't care" Kayla corrected "As long as villains don't blow up the café trying to get to you".

I shuddered "I want nothing to do with the Avengers" I denied.

"Sure whatever, get back to work" Kayla ordered dismissively "And remember to talk to your boyfriend".

"Best friend" I corrected her standing "He's like a brother to me".

"And I don't care about that either" Kayla added "You could be screwing your mother for all I care as long as it doesn't interfere with work".

I stared at her "Ew" I muttered "I'm not like that. Besides, I'm not interested in another relationship right now".

"Still don't care" Kayla sang looking back down at her papers "Just don't go around blowing people up inside my café. Freezing is alright as long they don't get in the way".

I stared at her, my boss shouldn't be _that_ nonchalant about having a Meta-Human working in her café.

"You're still here" Kayla interrupted my thoughts "And if you're here you're not working, hurry up".

Rolling my eyes I left the office and headed back to the café.

* * *

I shrugged my jacket back on as I left the café and slipped into the alleyway behind the café.

My hands rose of their own accord as I heard footsteps.

I frowned as I saw the red-headed Black Widow entering the alleyway.

"Take him" she ordered.

As footsteps sounded behind me I spun around in time to see something smash into my jaw and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't like you" an annoying familiar voice said as I woke slowly "You lied to me".

"This is a weird messed up dream" I muttered as I shifted and realised that I was bound to a chair "Any minute now a Narwhal will fly through the room being chased by Mom with a rolling pin and all my exes doing the cha cha".

Silence.

"You actually have dreams like that?" Tony Stark asked in confusion "With or without alcohol?"

I opened my eyes to glare at him "How about I blow a hole in your stomach and we'll see if you're drunk enough?" I suggested innocently "I'll even make the hole, free of charge".

Stark blinked at me "You charge people to blow up their stomachs?" he asked "What a sick fellow you are".

"Stark!" a voice snapped "Out! Now!"

I glared as a black man with an eye-patch entered the ironically designed interrogation room and slowly sat down in the chair Stark just vacated.

Twisting my hands slightly I tried to feel along the binding on my hands as the man stared at me.

"You're a confusing man Mr Harper" he said slowly "With abilities like yours one would think you would be _different_".

"Different?" I echoed "Well I'm an ordinary kind of guy, I'm not interested in the spot-light. Kind of why I refused to talk to the SHIELD agent you sent to ruin my date" I spat.

"Agent Romanoff's choice to approach you on a date was purely her own" the man apologized "And I cannot speak for her motives".

"No" I agreed as my arms became intangible and I barely caught the cuffs as they fell straight through my wrists "But you can explain why I was attacked in an alley as I left work".

"We needed to be sure you weren't hostile" the man explained bluntly.

"So you kidnapped me?" I asked slowly "Who the fuck suggested that kidnapping me would be a good idea?"

The man didn't twitch as he looked back down at the file in front of him "You took cooking over physical education" he noted.

"Jack wants to be a chef and I want to the run café or restaurant he works at" I admitted "Why would I need PE?" I asked pointedly.

"I imagine you wouldn't" the man said as he looked up at me "Not with your abilities".

"Exactly" I said in agreement before smiling at him as I raised my free hand and froze him.

I walked around the table and phased while holding the cuffs and slipped them on the man's wrists before turning and walking towards the door.

Slowly I stepped through it and glanced around, not seeing anyone. Grimacing I chose a direction and started walking down the corridor.

Idly I wondered if military bases were always so… empty… I was almost the only person in the halls, I had heard voices, and had seen people walking down the corridors but it was so empty.

My eyes widened as I heard quickly approaching footsteps and I dove through the wall next to me and entered a storage room of some sort.

Looking around I smirked as I saw I was alone and that there was a ladder up against the wall.

Running over to it I quickly scaled it and phased my head and torso before peeking up into the floor above me.

Whether this base was under or above the ground, finding the roof would either me I needed to jump down one floor to the ground or I needed to phase through all the floors between me and the ground. Either way I had a way out.

I decided to cheat as I pulled the ladder through the floor so I could use it again.

It was easy to dodge people until I reached the roof. Crouching behind the wall I glanced over the three floor drop. This would be easy.

Almost too easy actually.

I stiffened as a cold gun was pressed against the back of my head, yup too easy.

"Stand up" the Black Widow ordered "And hands above your head with your palms facing up".

"Or" I began slowly as I phased "I could do this".

I fell through the floor to the next floor to find myself at the business ends of multiple guns and two glowing palms courtesy of Ironman.

With their placing I'm assuming that the reason my escape was too easy was because they were letting me give it a go.

Thankfully still phased I chose against going straight down where I would likely find more agents and instead spun and dove through the wall.

As I landed after falling from the second floor I rolled to my feet and ran, thoughts of testing and experiments keeping me going.

I was at the gate before anyone realised.

And thankfully I was through the gates before anyone could stop me.

The only problem now was that I had no way to get home, nor did I actually know where home was.

* * *

I grumbled as I phased through the door to my apartment cautiously, expecting to find soldiers or Avengers.

I wasn't disappointed.

"You can relax" Hawkeye said from where he and Black Widow were sitting opposite to a fangirling Jack "We're not here to hurt you".

"Speak for yourself" Widow corrected with a glance at me "I think I deserve to beat up the snitch".

"Evan's not a snitch" Jack blurted glaring at Widow, apparently friendship was more important than the Widow wearing a tight shirt.

That thought made me feel rather smug.

"He told my boss that I interrupted his date" Widow admitted "It annoyed me".

"Did I seem ungrateful?" I drawled sarcastically "I should be thanking you, you gave a reason to end the date early".

Hawk snorted as Widow just huffed dismissively "You're comfortable joking around us" she noted "Good, we can't be a team if we're uncomfortable around each other".

My eyebrows shot up at her words "We can't be a team because I don't want anything to do with you, I'm happy with my job at the moment".

"And what a fantastic job it is" Widow drawled sarcastically back at me.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed as I moved to stand behind his chair "You can't talk to Evan like that, he's got rights".

"And SHIELD has the ability to make him disappear" Widow deadpanned.

"And I have the ability to bury you in the earth without leaving a single trace" I shot back "You seem to forget I just escaped from a SHIELD base".

"You were let out" Hawk corrected "Fury wanted to see how you would handle it".

I grimaced "Dammit" I muttered "But at least Fury knows I choose Flight over Fight right?" I asked "So he'll leave me alone now".

"Nope" Hawk said cheerfully "He's only more interested in you now".

I sighed "Well then you can tell me what I said today in the café. First he gets frozen, the next time he gets blown up" I threatened.

"Actually you said he gets a warning first then gets frozen" Hawk reminded me.

"And that was his warning" I snapped "Now get out of my apartment".

"But I'm hanging out with my friend" Widow refused innocently "Aren't I Jack?"

I watched Jack stiffen "Actually" he began "Threatening to kill my friends is rude, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave until you learn better manners".

"Fine" Widow drawled standing suddenly "Come Clint" she ordered walking towards the door "I'll see you tomorrow Evan" she called over her shoulder.

Hawk stood up awkwardly "She's just trying to intimidate you" he admitted quietly "She doesn't really act like this".

"Clint!" Widow shouted from the hallway making him wince.

"Okay, she does act like that" he admitted before nodding to me and following her out and closing the door.

"You were kidnapped by SHIELD?" Jack asked slowly tilting his head back to look at me.

"Apparently it was just a test" I muttered walking through the couch before collapsing into it beside Jack "The base was also twenty minutes out of New York and easily reachable by foot".

"Still" Jack said slowly.

"You stood up to the Black Widow for me" I mumbled glancing at him.

I smirked as Jack's face went white "Oh god I did" he agreed "She's going to kill me".

"For someone who was drooling and fangirling over her to suddenly turn dark and cold over loyalty?" I asked "I think if anything she would be impressed".

Jack shrugged slightly "She may be beautiful but no-one threatens you" he said softly.

I reached out and pulled him over with my arm over his shoulders "I'm torn between being extremely grateful that you think that or hurt that you think she's more beautiful than me" I joked.

Jack snorted leaning against me "You're the most beautiful man I've ever had the pleasure of platonically greeting" he confirmed.

"I know" I bragged with a grin "But I'm pretty sure I could make a pretty convincing woman too".

I felt Jack shudder beside me "So beautiful that I would hit on you" he agreed "But please don't" he begged "Seeing my friend in drag is a bit too much for me".

"What?" I asked mock dramatically "I can't be myself?"

"If you were a cross-dresser then yes" Jack said with another snort "But since you don't cross-dress I'm fine with who you are".

"And if I did cross-dress?" I asked innocently.

"Then I'm taking pictures and posting them on Facebook" Jack deadpanned as he stood and walked towards the kitchen "Now pasta or chicken?"


	6. Chapter 6

I sighed as Kayla remained silent as she stared at me.

"Right now I'm thinking about whether to just fire you now" she admitted finally "It may just save me a lot of time and stop me from going grey early".

I winced even though I didn't know what I had done to earn such a threat.

"You were kidnapped from outside my café" Kayla continued.

"Is it the part where I was kidnapped or the part where it was from outside your café that's that bad part?" I blurted, pretty sure I knew already.

"I called the Police you know" Kayla said ignoring my question "And instead the phone was answered by a 'Maria Hill', ring any bells?" she asked.

"Uh no" I said shifting awkwardly in my seat, Kayla was what? 30? And she hated children so never spent any time near them. So how did she have that 'I'm extremely disappointed' tone of voice yet?

"But any way" Kayla said leaning forward "They were just apprehending a dangerous terrorist" she explained "And you _just_ happened to match his description so they _had_ to interrogate you just in case".

I shifted nervously again as she leaned back in her chair and lifted her feet onto her desk and steepled her fingers as she studied me.

"You look like a Mob boss" I blurted watching her.

"I'm not a Mob boss" Kayla corrected not sounding at all believable "I get the feeling I should be giving you a raise" she said suddenly changing topics "How much would it cost to get to you move above my store?" she asked curiously "You would protect your home with your powers wouldn't you?"

"Uh I guess" I stuttered.

"Not good enough" Kayla snapped "Would you or wouldn't you?"

"Yes" I agreed quickly shrinking back slightly.

"Lovely" Kayla said smugly "I'll send you the information you need to know such as Rent and Bond and so on" she said dismissively "And in exchange for reduced rates you'll protect my family's building to the best of your ability".

I nodded rapidly not sure what was happening.

Kayla picked up a file from her desk and started reading leaving me sitting there wondering if I had just be dismissed or not.

"Why are you still here?" Kayla demanded "There are starving people waiting on my café's brilliant service out there, you're letting them and me down, move!"

I leapt from my seat and almost ran from the room and into the café where Liz sent me a sympathic look "She got you to move in didn't she?" she asked suddenly.

I nodded slowly as I glanced over my shoulder at the closed office door as I pulled my apron on "I haven't seen someone so scary since my Grams passed away" I admitted "She was around ninety as well".

"She's terrifying for someone only twenty-three isn't she?" Liz asked in agreement.

I felt my jaw dropping "She's only twenty-three" I echoed slowly "But that's not possible".

Liz grimaced "And yet it is" she said staring at the door to the office.

"I inherited my powers from my Grams" I told her "And by her age she could freeze half the town, but not even Grams was _that_ scary".

"Kayla is very talented" Liz said with a shudder "Now get to work".

I nodded absently as I quickly grabbed a pad and pen and slipped into the seating area and approached the table Liz gestured me towards.

"I'll have the Caesar Salad and a Diet Cola thanks" a familiar red-headed woman ordered as I froze upon seeing her.

"Sorry" a brown-haired man said sheepishly.

"What do you want Romanoff?" I asked rudely.

"A Caesar Salad and a Diet Cola" Romanoff repeated making me glare at her.

Huffing I marked her order down and turned to the embarrassed brunette sitting by her who shifted nervously. "Uhh, a BLT and tea please" he said awkwardly not meeting my eye.

I wrote his order down and stiffened as another brown-haired man brushed past me "A BLT and juice for me please" Clint asked as he gracefully slipped into a free chair.

I couldn't stop a growl from bursting from my throat as I glared at them and turned and stalked away to place their order.

"Evan!" Clint's voice called "You better cancel that order" he said apologetically "We've got to go".

I glanced past him to see Romanoff and the other man rushing from the club, a phone pressed to Romanoff's ear. Before I could say anything Clint had snapped his own phone shut darted out beside them.

"Hey Mark!" I yelled shoving my head in the door "Tear up at that order".

Mark looked at me in confusion before shrugging and tearing up the order and pulling the next one from the wheel.

I turned back to look over the main café with a sigh.

"I'm going to crazy" I muttered to myself "I think I prefer to have them here so I can keep an eye on them".

* * *

"Uh Evan?" Liz called me from the front of the building.

I smiled apologetically at the customer and glanced over at Liz who was shifting nervously.

"Liz?" I asked "There a problem?"

"Yes" Liz deadpanned moments before something exploded outside.

I swore underneath my breath as people started panicking.

Raising my hands I quickly froze the room and jumped the counter, rushing towards Liz and pulling her back from the window quickly.

"Get everyone towards the back" I ordered quickly "What is it with New York and supernatural attacks?" I asked myself as I unfroze the café as Liz started calling for everyone to listen.

"Evan!" Kayla shouted from her office doorway making me turn around "You might be of more help if you stand outside and stop anything from coming in".

I rolled my eyes but obeyed as I ran out the door to awkwardly wait outside the café, unsure of exactly what I should be doing.

"I'm not a hero" I mumbled as I looked around for the cause of what was making everyone panic and run down the street "I don't even know what I'm supposed to be doing".

I jumped as something black streaked across the sky and smashed into the building opposite me knocking some of the stone façade.

My hands shot out and froze the stone as it fell, giving the people underneath it time to get away before I let it fall again.

As another black streak came towards me I flicked my hands out and blew it up, the black blast of energy exploding harmlessly.

Thankfully it seemed like most of the black energy was being aimed somewhere else so I only had to blow up a couple of blasts.

A loud roar sounded before some smashing sounds echoed down the street.

Moments later a man wearing black flew down the street shooting more of the black energy balls down the street where a large green thing was charging him.

Narrowing my eyes I raised my hands and tried to freeze the man only for him to shudder and almost fall from the sky somehow remaining unfrozen as he looked around suspiciously.

I quickly froze the Hulk in place, smirking slightly as it worked and stalked towards the man who was staring at me.

"How dare you attack me Mortal!" the man yelled as his hand was bathed in black energy "I am-".

I interrupted his monologue with a flick making him scream as he raised his hand and stared at the bleeding stump.

Narrowing my eyes at him again I blow up his other hand just in case before trying to freeze him again.

The man spluttered as he stared between his ex-hands and me only to spin around in time to be tackled by a red and gold robot.

I jumped as I heard a huff behind me and turned to see the Hulk crouched down staring at me.

"Blink good" Hulk growled out before patting my head lightly and walking around me to throw himself to the floor next to a confused looking Captain America.

As the Avengers stared at me I suddenly became rather self-conscious about the fact that I was still wearing my work uniform and apron.

"Well are you done staring or are you actually going to do your jobs instead of letting me deal with it?" I snapped out.

"Oh don't be like" Stark began.

I froze him with a growl and turned and stomped into the café again.

"And that is why you are getting a lovely discount on the flat" Kayla announced "Your boyfriend still has to pay his half but you are getting it free as long as you work here".

"He's not my" I started to argue before sighing and waving a hand dismissively giving up on the argument before it begun.

"Oh grow up" I snapped at the customers who were watching my hands nervously "If I wanted to hurt you I would" I hesitated as Kayla's eyes narrowed at me "make sure that your meals were piping hot" I changed quickly as I recognised the warning look in my boss' eyes.

A throat cleared from the doorway making me spin around to see Clint standing there awkwardly "Do you mind?" he asked gesturing at Stark over his shoulder "We sort of need to get him home".

I snorted "I think a real-life Tony Stark statue would be great for business actually" I deadpanned.

"Don't tempt me" Clint agreed "I'll let you know if he needs to be punished" he promised as I flicked my fingers over his shoulder and unfroze Stark who looked around in confusion before drooping.

"And I'll let you know when I change the order from freeze to explode in regards to him" I shot back.

Clint nodded awkwardly before leaving quickly as I turned back to Kayla.

"Not bad at all" she said approvingly "But sometimes you need to say things calmly, it adds an element of danger".


End file.
